1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing device and display methods thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a photographing device usable for a two-hand grip and display methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, photographing devices such as digital cameras or camcorders, or various portable devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs, are increasingly used.
In case of a photographing device, a hand grip may be used. Thus, designing an ergonomic handle (or a grip) which enables a stable photographing and is easy to hold is important. However, a display space and a location of the handle and the display component may be limited in favor of a small grip.
In most cases, a grip is disposed on a right-hand portion of the photographing device as most users are right-handers and a display component is disposed on a left-hand portion, opposite to the grip. Accordingly, it can be inconvenient for left-handers to use the right-handed photographing device.